


sugar and spice

by h0m0_reesespieces



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angst, Asexual Character, Demons, Does it count as slow burn?, Entirely original characters, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I have a Pinterest board for this, I mention religion like twice, Im planning almost 30 chapters, Im writing on mobile mostly so have patience, LGBTQ Themes, May not even happen tbh, Mutual Pining, Once about the actual views on LGBT, Pansexual Character, Please be nice, Sierra is bad at feelings and Val is done with it, Some are shorter, This is a really cute mess, and the other idk yet, biromantic character, its a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0m0_reesespieces/pseuds/h0m0_reesespieces
Summary: Lynn is an angel, assigned to a demon being punished. Sierra is the aformentioned demon, who sees this as a chance to get out of hell. But dealing with a cute angel and flirty demon was not in these girls' job descriptions, and Sierra checked with Satan. Twice.It gets gay. Very gay. Tumblr during June levels of gay. There are only 2 straight relationships kind of gay. And even then one of them is angsty™.





	1. siblings (dont) know best

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo my dudes im so FUCKIN pumped i love this story so much im putting Effort™ into this rollercoaster of a fic and oh my hecc.

When you envision angels, you probably see blinding white, halos, a chorus of voices. You probably don't imagine a tiny apartment in heaven where a pair of sisters are arguing between mouthfuls of takeout. Yet, here we are.

 

"Jocelyn Maria Yare!" The blonde looked up at her sister Miare from the rice she was picking at, confused. "Yeah? Sorry, I was spaced out." Miare rolled her eyes at the younger girl in a mostly-affectionate way. "I noticed." Never one to beat around the bush, Miare immediately asked Lynn, "what are you doing about the assignment? You have to ask for a switch." The kind smile Lynn always wore was replaced by a frown, heavy and unfamiliar. "Miare, I already told you I'm going through with it. Just because she's had some ru-"

"Some! Jesus, Ly, I-" Miare was on her feet, running her hands through her hair and looking at her baby sister "- you're insane. If you actually do this. I think you're fucking insane just to be considering it!"

"I was already aware you thought that."

"Because it's true!"

"Because  _you_ think it's true."

"I promised Mother you would never get hurt or be in danger, and this is classified as both!"

"Mia, I'm not a baby. I can take on a single troublemaking demon. Now, are we going to finish this takeout and watch chick flicks or are we going to be arguing right before I go for a year?"

"I'm still against it, Ly. But let's get some shitty 80s movies going!"

 

Unbeknownst to both sisters, almost the exact same conversation had been going on in hell. 

"No, it's not worth it." Alezander glared at his sister, her couch aflame under him. "It's always worth it to Satan, Zands. Plus, she's supposedly a really pure one." Valeria, her best friend, sighed. "As much as I hate agreeing with Zander, he's right. You can't do this. If that angel doesn't kill you, a human will figure out what you are and they will." Sierra shook her head. "Ze, Val, I love you pains in the ass so much. But you need to trust me. I got this." 

"Sierra, no. I won't loose another sibling."

"Sierra yes. And you won't. I'm a trusted cavalry officer, in case you forgot. Which means I have senority."

"You're my little sister. Which gives me senority."

After a long, tense moment as the sibling demons battled it out via staring contest, Valeria decided to break the tension. "Is she cute, at least? This angel of yours."

"Shut up, Val."


	2. This Was Not In Sierra's Job Description

* * *

It was 5:43 in the morning when a high-pitched "Thomas!" broke through the heavenly silence, followed by a deep laugh and a "there might have been someone in Greenland that didn't hear you". The apartment's co-owner had returned from a 2 year mission, and Lynn had been afraid the hoodies she stole as pajamas would loose his smell. Lynn buried her face in Thomas' chest, her best friend's colonge comfortably spicy as she let it soak in that _he was back, he was safe and alive, holy shit._

"I missed you." Grinning, he tapped against her back. "You too, Puff." His voice was missing its' normal energetic frevor. "What's the matter, O'Malley?" Thomas' hold around her went from comforting to tentitave, like he was planning to give her detrimental news. "Ly, you know the demon you were assigned to? How you were supposed to get apartments down the hall from each other? Uh...you have to share an apartment." Lynn shrugged, unphased. "I shared with you for decades before you were given a mission." She hated saying "assignment". It made her feel like the demons were school projects or test subjects, something to half-ass for a grade. "I think I can handle a demon for a year and a half." He sighed, pulling away to look at her. "You have to share everything. Bed, kitchen, bathroom." Smiling up at him, Lynn mumbled something reassuring but got distracted by the wings tickling her cheeks, trying to cheer her up. "I'm serious, Thomas. I got this."

Thomas tugged on her messy ponytail, grinning as he poked her bare feet with his Converse. "You all packed?" She laughed aloud, trying to remember the last time she laughed this loud. Right before he left. "Not even close." So best friends sat side by side, packing pictures and books and clothing, all while telling dad jokes and puns. Their bubble lasted until Miare came in, her face alight in delight when she saw her oldest friend and rival. After hugs and jokes, Miare soured. "So, ready for my baby sister to live with a demon? Yeah, me neither."

 

They appeared in the hall, toppling into boxes. All she could see was brown cardboard boxes. Her world became boxes. Then her hand found someone's in the mess, noise levels in their hallway high. When the boxes settled, Lynn inhaled. "Everyone alive?" She was only a little suprised when five, not three, voices responded. "Everyone feel around for a hand." Shuffling, mumbling, people finding hands. "Now stand up, and try to look for a way out with your buddy." Lynn stood up to find herself in an odd position; in the centre of the pile, boxes toppling from her shoulders, both front and back. Toward where she'd teleported from. In the direction of an unknown male. "Hey, buddy." Lynn smiled, her blue hair messy from the carpeting."Want to fly our way out?" Lynn snorted and smacked herself. "Sure." Her wings were out in a few moments, and she slammed her head on the ceiling. "Fuck!" She whispered, letting herself fall to one end of the pile. Her best friend emerged with her sister, both immediately coming to stand beside her. On the other side, three people stood similar to how they did. "So you're angels. Expected you three to look less like college students." The shorter female, who looked vaguely Eastern in a way Lynn couldn't describe, was the one to speak. "Says you," Maire snarked.

 

"Says you." Sierra stood behind Val, but Val had her wings out at full extent, successfully blocking whatever view of the girl who spoke. "I'm just saying, I envisioned halos and wool robes, not people our age." Val raised her hands in defense and her wings went back into her with a soft  _noop_. She could now see three people: a girl in all black (despite it being 200 degrees- god  _damn,_ even the demons were sweating), a tall African-American man standing protectively behind a girl. She did a double-take looking at the blue-haired angel. She was in a beige sweater, which fell almost to her knees - one look at the 6'7 skyscraper behind her told Sierra it was his. Her flower crown was slightly ajar from the fall, and her lip had been grazed by a box edge. Oh,  _fuck_. This girl wasn't in her job description. 

 

Lynn, unaware of Sierra's assesmental stare, went to lean on the wall and fell. "Ah, shit. I wanted to seem smooth, too." She smiled at the three demons, all of whom were trying not to laugh. "So! Who's my roomie?" The one hidden in shadow, her brown hair hiding most of her face, squeaked. "That would be my sister. You're ... ?" The male of their group (who Thomas was eyeing) trailed off. "I'm Lynn! The girl who dresses like a vampire-" Lynn giggled when Miare stuck her tongue out "- is Miare, my sister, and Bigfoot over here is Thomas." The brown-haired one, the demon she was assigned to, spoke for the first time. "Tall, Dark, and Soft is Alezander and madame asshole is Valiera." Lynn smild softly at the demon, who had forgotten herself in introductions. "Sierra!" Alez hissed, poking his sister. "We need to get out of the hall." Thomas grabbed an armful of boxes, playfully rolling his eyes when Lynn tries to pick up four at once. "Is everyone here helping these two move in?" No one disagreed, so he grinned and opened the door. "This will be fun."

 

So it was. They unpacked. They talked after a few tense minutes. They only argued over music and the existance of cafeteria food. Sierra was humming to a Frank Sinatra song (Thomas' pick) and unloaded a box of books onto the bookshelves, according to rainbow.

"Hey. Scoot over?" Lynn plopped down next to her, holding a box of her own books. "I didn't catch your name." "Well, that might be because I didn't throw it," Sierra responded without thinking. Slapping a hand over her mouth in horror, awaiting every reaction but the one Lynn gave- a laugh. She poked one of Sierra's books to the side to fit in her own. "Heathers? Nice." Sierra shrugged. "Eh. I relate to Chandler. Bitchy and done with everything." Lynn shook her head with a giggle. "So, what's your name, JD?" "Sierra." Lynn nodded, and started singing with the Sinatra in the background. "A pawn and a king." Her voice mocked the deep smoothness of Sinatra's, and Sierra laughed. Maybe she could get used to this girl.

 

Seven hours, two dollar store runs, three arguments and the dreaded IKEA assembly later, they were almost done. Lynn threw herself onto the loveseat, head in Miare's lap. "Ugh. If I never see a boxcutter again, I'll fade away a happy demon," Val joked. "Hey!" Lynn almost shot up into the ceiling, her wings the only thing stopping her from slamming into wood facefirst. "Thomas Sam Muiredach, you know better than that." Miare scolded him as Lynn floated down. "Yeah, yeah," Thomas waved her words away, clearly going to ignore them. "Why don't you two make a list of rules for the apartment?" Lynn, now curled up against Miare, smiled. "That is...really smart, which is rare." So they got a piece of paper and a pen (much to Miare's chargin, who wanted to use a quill), and they made a list. They all stared down at the completed list. "Good?" Lynn asked, and when nobody disagreed, handed Sierra two pins.

Sierra pinned the list to the door, which she then opened. "Out. I need sleep." Alez shuffled out first, kissing Sierra's head and smiling at Lynn. A black puff that smelled of cinnamon replaced him in the hallway. Miare didn't even bother with the door, hugging Lynn hard before a silvery mist obscured her. Val went next, shooting them both fingerguns before disappearing into the void. Thomas hugged Lynn, and to her own suprise Sierra. "Be okay." And with that, they were gone. It was just an angel and a demon, one on the couch and the other by the door. "Popcorn and Netflix?" Sierra smiled to herself as she flicked the lights off, ignoring the list behind her as she went to the kitchen to find an unraided bag of kernels. "Sounds good."

 

  1. _No coupley things_
  2. _No plotting against friends_
  3. _No pets_
  4. _No stealing from each other_
  5. _Minimal secrets_
  6. _No illegal stuff_
  7. _No presents except holidays_
  8. _No bed-sharing_
  9. _No pranks_
  10. _No salt/sage_
  11. _No unexplained absences of over three days_
  12. _No kissing_
  13. _No ignoring each other unless they Really Fucked Up™_
  14. _No falling in love_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cackles  
> and it begins


	3. Gays Are Gays But It's Unintentional So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff, kind of a filler to get this ball rollin. Also people actually read my writing ??? Im shook ???

Not even a full 48 hours after they were settled was the first rule as shattered as the glass Sierra dropped. Lynn woke with her head on a pillow, wrapped in a blanket she didn't remember grabbing, feet tucked under their couch cushion (how quickly _sierra and i_ had turned to _we_ and _mine_ had become _ours_ ) as the One Day At a Time theme chimed off on the tv in front of her. "Fuck this goddamn cup," Sierra swore as Lynn turned into the cushion, trying to muffle her laughter. "Lynn? Did I wake you up?" She looked up to see Sierra looking down at the blue-haired angel whose form overtook their entire couch.

 

"Nah," she lied with a smile, "I was already waking up." Shaking her head, Sierra sat down on her feet, laughing when Lynn made a face. Sierra asked what episode it was at the same time Lynn asked what Sierra was doing in the kitchen at 6 in the morning. "You first."

 

"I was. . .making breakfast. 'Cause I felt nice. It's your turn to conduct the politeness train next time."

"Wait, breakfast?"

"Yep." Sierra popped the p. "Episode?"

"Elena coming out to her dad."

"Yikes. Want to skip it?"

"No, this episode is personal. Keep it, please. Go make me breakfast."

 

Sierra bowed playfully and tugged Lynn's ponytail as she walked back to the kitchen, smiling at the laugh track on the tv and the real laugh that accompanied it.

 

. . . . . . . .

 

Sierra put Lynn's (admittedly delicious-smelling) plate on the coffee table, then started to curl into the couch. Two slippered feet and a cough interrupted her plans. A single look at Lynn's eyebrows reminded her she hated crumbs and no one was allowed to eat touching the back cushions of the couch. Munching bacon, she casually and not at all panickedly decided to ask the angel sitting across from her a question. "So, what's your view on the LGBT? Wasn't Jeebus against it?"

 

Lynn snorted at her before she answered. "He said love everyone. Regardless of any factors." Cue a little sour laugh, the closest Sierra has ever seen Lynn to sad. "According to some of the. . .other angels, I took it too literally."

  


You know when gays find other gays and it's like two dogs finding each other? Imagine that but they live together and sleep in the same room and they both think the other is the cutest fucking thing since hamsters.

 

Sierra whispered "oh." and went back to eating her breakfast.

 

Lynn was suspicious, but didn't mention anything to the quieter girl. Then she started to panic.

"If you aren't- it's alright- I can sleep out here on- ruin friendship?" Panicked sentences were a normal thing in the apartment.

 

Sierra threw a piece of her cereal at Lynn.

 

"That wasn't a sentence."

 

"Uh, sorry Sie. If you aren't okay with me being pan, it's alright. I can sleep out here. Just please don't let it ruin our friendship, okay? I can loose the my bed but not my friend."

 

Sierra stared at Lynn for a solid minute, giving the girl plenty of time to nestle into the corner of their couch and have a mini panic attack. Then she started laughing.

 

"You truly thought the demon with two pride flags in her stuff would be panphobic?"

 

"I didn't unpack your stuff. There was no way I could have known." Lynn sounded huffy and upset, so Sierra forced herself to stop laughing.

 

"Sorry. Just- having grown up surrounded by the LGBT, the thought of being homophobic seems funny. Between my bi ass and my brother and best friend, there was no place for that. Sure, some homophobic people are in hell, but they respect demons enough to not be assholes."

 

Poking her with a socked foot, Lynn uncurled across their couch and visibly relaxed. "So Val isn't straight? Mia will be happy."

 

Sierra grinned mischievously, and Lynn was afraid of the coffee-loving demon. Then she reminded herself Sierra wore fluffy socks so she could slide around the kitchen when she cooked and stared at Lynn when she wore button-up Hawaiian tourist shirts, for reasons she didn't understand and smiled but shook her head when Lynn asked for a puppy.

 

After a few tense minutes of pretending to watch the show and stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, a reminder from Lynn's phone broke the tense silence.

 

"We need to go grocery shopping."

 

Sierra looked at her crumbs and Lynn's piece of toast. "Yeah. That's why I didn't make pancakes, we don't have eggs."

 

“Going in pajamas?”  
“Going in pajamas.”  
  


. . . . . . . .

  
  
Pan screen to beautiful concrete box. Every cracked brick, every graffitied dumpster, every red ball outside of the Target screamed of two supernatural idiots going grocery shopping.

 

Lynn looked up at Sierra from the cart (it’d taken the whole walk, but sierra had been convinced), grabbing random items off shelves. Her body was surrounded by gum, icing, Ramen, fruits, two pineapples, three baguettes, multiple containers of croissants, and six types of jelly. Because we stan healthy supernatural queens.

 

Lynn looked up, frowning at two boxes of brownies. “Double fudge or chocolate chip?” Sierra shrugged, pulling containers of frosting off a shelf. “Are you sure we need multiple types of icing for one cake? It’s just our friends.” Lynn scooted the cart into Sierra.

 

“Yes, Watson, I’m sure.”

 

“Why?”

  
“Because Thomas deserves the best and so does Valerie.”  


“Valerie would be happy with a VCR, Lynn.”

 

Lynn decided to ignore the jab at Sierra’s best friend. “Thomas and Alez are just pining for each other at this point.”  
  
Sierra and Lynn shared a Glance™, one only a sibling and a best friend of two pining idiots can. They were plotting.

 

Sierra smirked. “And how will we fix this, Sherlock?”

 

Where better to plot to get your best friend and brother together than a Target at 11am with one of you in a shopping cart and the other sitting on paper towels?

  


. . . . . . . .

  


 

  1. ~~__No coupley things__~~
  2. ~~_No plotting against friends_~~
  3. _No pets_
  4. _No stealing from each other_
  5. _Minimal secrets_
  6. _No illegal stuff_
  7. _No presents except holidays_
  8. _No bed-sharing_
  9. _No pranks_
  10. _No salt/sage_
  11. _No unexplained absences of over three days_
  12. _No kissing_
  13. _No ignoring each other unless they Really Fucked Up™_
  14. _No falling in love_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cackles  
> no regrets none  
> this was breathtakingly domestic and i love it
> 
>  
> 
> also highkey shameless for the bigass hiatus but a bitch is back so !!!  
> also also happy birthday to me


End file.
